Necesitas amor
by Lisanna-Fullbuster
Summary: Ella...la Soledad la consumía y poco a poco iba corrompiendo su alma. El...Su indiferencia lo dominaba & siempre terminaba sin nada. Ambos queriendo salir de la rutina terminaran ayudándose mutuamente & ¿En que terminara eso? "Necesitas algo de amor"-Ciel...ahora somos tu& yo.


Ñaaam pues no tenía nada que hacer & surgio esto que es un mini-fic no tendra muchos capitulos o eso creo:3 Claro depende de los reviews que reciba nwn.

Entre mas mejor n_n.

Por si acaso debo aclarar que varios personajes (no todos) cambiaran de sexo:3 porque, no se me da mucho el yaoi hehehe

& dado que no hay nada más que agregar...

**KUROSHITSUJI & SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PRODUCTO DE YANA TOBO-SAMA:3**

**Y ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORIA.**

* * *

_**Soledad "Indiferencia"**_

No era la primera vez que la sentía…Dudaba siquiera poder pasar un día sin que sintiera aquello.

"_Prefieres la soledad a una mala compañía"…_Compañía de vez en cuando no le hace mal a nadie.

"_Es un simple sentimiento, nada nuevo"_ Tal vez sea así, pero me pregunto qué será de mi cuando necesite a alguien.

"_¿Qué, es que acaso yo no cuento?" _No realmente…no realmente.

Revise mi despertador, las 3 a.m. de nuevo. _"¿Insomnio…acaso?"_ ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiría así? _"Hasta que hagas algo bueno por tu alma…tal vez"_

* * *

Logre conciliar el sueño, no sirvió de mucho dado que mi despertador sonó casi diez minutos después es una lástima _"¿El qué?"_

-¡CIEL!-Se acerca mi _"mejor amiga"_ Elizabeth Middleford-Nee Ciel ¿Cómo estás?-Elizabeth, 16 años, rubia de ojos verdes, es una monada o al menos eso cree todo el mundo, pero es más falsa que un billete de 3 pesos, _"Aun así, sigues con ella me pregunto por qué?" _ Quien sabe tal vez sirva para algo.

-Elizabeth…Ohayo, estoy bien ¿& tu?-Sonreír…esa acción si tan solo fuera tan fácil hacerla como decirla, una sonrisa falsa adorna mi rostro como todo los días, así todos están felices _"Todos menos tú" _ ¿Y que si eso era cierto?, A nadie le importaba realmente… ¿o sí?

-Te he dicho que me digas ¡Lizzy! Pero…Horrible Ciel, ¡ho-rri-ble!-Como siempre empezó a relatar que la mejor amiga de su novio no le daba buena espina _"Y… ¿a mí qué? No es mi problema en todo caso" _Podría decírselo pero ¿Qué gano con eso? _"Más bien… ¿Qué ganas escuchándola?"-_¿¡Puedes creerlo?!-Su voz chillona me desgarraba los oídos.

-No puede ser, ¿Cómo puede llegarle a importa ella más que tú?-No le estaba prestando la mas mínima atención pero la cosa era simple _"Hannah Anafeloz" _ La mejor amiga de George Albarn…me pregunto _"¿Si entre esos dos no hay algo?" _ Realmente imposible, Hannah era mi amiga desde la infancia, la conocía mejor que nadie como para saber que ella no tenía malicia, pero… ¿y George?

George Albarn, 17 años, Castaño de ojos violetas, representante del 3-E, según Lizzy, adorable, en mi opinión…deplorable. No le conocía de nada, tampoco es que lo juzgara por su apariencia que, hasta eso y tenía pinta de buena persona, pero había algo en el, algo que no me gustaba-Cuando Elizabeth volvió a abrir la boca el sonido del timbre de entrada se escuchó _"Para mi buena suerte"-_Ja'ne.

* * *

La clase pasó de lo más normal que se podía, y digo normal porque mi compañera de mesa Alice Drew era una aficionada a los vampiros, por lo cual cada que podía intentaba morderme, lo cual me hacía enfadar _"Tanto que la asesinaste con la mirada" _ Y al buen entendedor pocas palabras, Alice le agradaba a todo mundo, y se sintió mal gracias a mi. Mis compañeros de adelante Timber y Cantebury Thompson, los gemelos y a lado Lan-Mao y Lau, Lan-Mao siempre estuvo enamorada de Lau y el de ella, eso cambio con la llegada de Ángela Blanc, desde entonces vivían de peleas, miradas asesinas, insultos, golpes, etc.

Ahora que lo pienso y no es como si me pusiera a pensar todos los días en ello pero…_"El amor es realmente complicado" _ Si…realmente me alegro de no tener complicaciones _"¿Necesitas algo de amor?" _ No…es un desperdicio o, "_¿O?"_ Olvídalo no es nada _"No es como si lo que dijeras fuera algo"_ Iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que choque contra algo _"O alguien"-_L-lo siento-Hice reverencia varias veces intentando pasar desapercibida, aunque _"Todo mundo sabe de ti"_ Si, para infortunio todos conocen a Ciel Phantomhive

-Phantomhive…-Peor no puedo haber sido, choque contra un chico o eso me daba a entender su voz, levante la mirada & _"Bingo" _ Michaelis Sebastián, jamás en la vida había hablado con él, _"Lo hiciste" _No lo recuerdo…-Su-sumane Michaelis-san-Sonrió con sorna.

"_Lo recuerdas" _ Claro…fue el primer día-Hmp…Es mi culpa, no importa.

* * *

Mis ojos recorrieron todo el pasillo viendo a la gente pasar por ahí, apacibles, tranquilos, _"Indiferentes"_ Eso era claro.

En mi recorrido hacia…_"Ni siquiera sabias a donde ir"_ Tuve un encuentro con alguien, alguien que llamaba mi atención, _"Te recordaba a ti" _ De alguna manera lo hacía, sus ojos azul…muy bonitos pero, fríos, llenos de dolor, angustia & a la vez tan vacios _"Es una lástima"_ ¿Qué puedes saber?

Ciel Phantomhive. ¿Qué se esconde bajo tus fríos y hermosos ojos? _"Me sorprendes...es la primera vez que no veo tu Indiferencia" _No veo porque debo ser indiferente ante ella. _"Porque es lo que normalmente haces" _No quiero ser normal en este momento.

-¡Michaelis!-Frente al salón estaba esperándome Claude Faustus mi mejor amigo...-Llegas tarde, de nuevo-Me deje caer en mi silla sin tomar importancia-Te llego esto-Extendió un sobre y unos cuantos dulces los cuales fueron a parar a la basura.

-...No me interesa-_"Que raro" _¿Lo es?

-Claro que no te interesa...-Volteo hacía un grupo de chicas que consolaban a la chica que había enviado eso-¿No deberías disculparte?-_"Deberías hacerlo" _Hay tantas cosas que debería hacer y no he hecho...-Me levante de mi asiento y a paso firme me posicione enfrente de aquel grupo y llame a aquella chica.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer...porque irán a parar a el mismo lugar-"_Fuiste muy duro" _Trato de contener el llanto pero no funciono, no dije nada más y volví a mi lugar.

_"Indiferencia...algún día alguien te tratara igual" _Espero ansioso ese día.


End file.
